He never told me He loved me
by ChannyLoveYou
Summary: Channy one shot!


Channy one shot. I'm not sure if I'm going to carry on with my fun in the Sonn. Tell me what you think! Btw this is set after Sonny with a song, like two or three years later... I kind of got this idea from watching this Nummyz thing, it was pretty cute.

I DO NOT OWN SWAC! But come on, who doesn't want too? ;)

SPOV

He never told me he loved me...

I stared at the picture in my hand, me and my boyfriend. The memory still brought tears to my eyes.

I clutched the photo and brought it to my chest, god it hurt. The pain of knowing that he would never come back. It hurt. Tawni told me it would soon pass, and that i would forget. But i couldn't.

It was a year after 'So Random' got new members and Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and me moved out into a big mansion. I was walking along the beach when i had seen a recognisable figure in the distance... Chad. It had been two years since me and him had split up. When i couldn't trust him anymore. I waved and he looked confused and then startled he came rushing towards me and grabbed me into a long embrace.

"Hey Sonshine" he smiled; he knew i loved it when he called me that.

"Hey Dylan-pooper" I smiled because i knew he hated that.

"That hurts sonny" But his grin still kept.

After a few weeks we finally decided to give 'us' another chance.

On my 19th birthday i told him i loved him... he didn't say it back. I thought maybe things were moving too fast. I still don't know.

A while after he began to avoid me, i didn't understand why. I called and called, but he never answered. One day i finally understood.

"Sonny, get your lazy butt out of bed!" Screeched Tawni from down stairs

"Shut it Blondie!" I screamed back

It was a usual routine, nothing strange seemed to be going on, and then she told me.

"Chaddy daddy is on the phone" she smirked and i blushed

I grabbed the phone from her and listened to what he had to say...

"Hey sonny... Look i-i... I'm not sure how to say this. Sonny I'm sick."

I rolled my eyes and laughed into the phone, "Chad, go to the doctors then."

"Sonny. I'm dying" that's when blackness struck.

I awoke with screaming voices calling my name.

"SONNY! OH GOD! ARE YOU DEAD!" Tawni was screaming.

But i didn't want to hear her.

I got up and ran for my car; i drove all the way to Chad's house. He wasn't there. I asked his neighbours, they had said he checked into hospital a week ago.

Oh god.

I drove at top speed to the closest hospital and asked the nurse at the desk if she knew where he was.

She frowned and a glimmer of sadness and guilt crossed her eyes.

"Darling, he hasn't got much time left... i wouldn't visit him if i were you. He's very sick."

I gritted my teeth, "look lady, i know your being kind, but he's my boyfriend. I don't give a damn how sick he is, I'm saying goodbye whether you like it or not!" she looked stunned for a moment, then she pointed across the hall

"Room 14A Ms. Monroe" and i nodded and ran down the hall.

I walked in the room and gasped. He looked terrible, so terrible it brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh no Sonny, why did you come?" He looked heart broken

I shook my head, "How could i not?" he closed his eyes, "What's wrong, why are you ill?" I didn't understand anything anymore.

"I have leukaemia, Sonny." His eyes filled with tears, "I'm scared Sonny. I'm terrified."

I gasped; Hollywood's bad boy was scarred. "Shh..." i whispered, "It's going to be okay."

He smiled and closed his eyes. A nurse walked in and shook her head

"It's soon Ms. Monroe, would you like to stay whilst he goes, or leave?"

I gulped, "I'll stay. Thankyou ma'am"

I sang quietly too him as he fell deeper and deeper into darkness.

"Chad, I love you." I silently sobbed

"Sonny... I" then he blinked for the last time, and crashed into the darkness.

I screamed and tried to wake him up. He wouldn't. It was hours and hours before i finally went home.

Now it's my 20th birthday, almost a year since he died.

And i walked along the sandy shores of the beach where i had finally seen him again.

I stared into the water and cried.

He never told me he loved me... And now it's too late.


End file.
